


Holiday Runaways [Pt 3]

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [13]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, On the Run, Running Away, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Patton have to get out of the snow soon, or else who knows what will happen?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Holiday Runaways [Pt 3]

**Author's Note:**

> God damn I need to chill with the plot heavy fics this month lmao (this isn’t even the final instalment oof) 
> 
> Warnings: cold weather and snow ig, character becoming physically exhausted to the point of a near collapse, and I think that may be it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Looking up at the sky, there was a gentle flurry beginning to fall around them. While not the end of the world, it was certainly an unfortunate circumstance.

"We need to move," Logan said with conviction, quickly getting to his feet and pulling Patton up with him. He began walking with Patton in tow, their hands still connected. "A snowstorm would not be ideal right now."

"It doesn't look like a storm, Lo."

"Still, it could turn into one, and we need to get to your uncles' house before that happens; if it does."

They briskly walked down the road hand in hand. The walk was mostly silent aside from their footsteps. It was a little while before a convenience store came into view, one Patton knew well.

"Hey, let's stop here for a bit," he suggested. "We can get warmed up and recharge a little."

"While that could be useful, if we stop, the snow could get worse by the time we leave. Or worse, we could get snowed in if we wait too long."

"Well I don't think we're gonna get snowed in, Lo. I just think it would probably help to get out of the snow for a second."

"How much closer are we now?"

"Well... from here, we'd pass by a few houses before reaching the hill where their house is. I wanna say... ten minutes? I'm not the best judge of time but I can't imagine it taking too much longer than that."

"We can survive ten more minutes of snow."

"Alright... if you're sure."

In five of those ten minutes, the snow had gone from a light flurry to thick flakes of snow. Logan assured Patton that it was a sign the snow would soon pass, which was a relief at least. However, this did nothing for his bone-deep exhaustion.

He took one last step before falling to his knees, coughing until he felt as though he was hacking up a lung. Logan knelt in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you - are you alright?" he asked, clearly unsure of what else to say.

"I'm... _tired_ ," Patton wheezed in response.

"I know you are, but it's not that much further away, right?" He glanced in the direction they were walking. "You said their house was on a hill; is that it?"

Patton looked towards the hill in the distance, where he knew their house was hidden away like a treasure. He could almost taste Uncle Emile's gingerbread cookies and special hot cocoa from here. He could practically hear Uncle Thomas playing Christmas songs on his ukulele and singing with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah," he rasped. "It's right- there. It's- so close, yet so- far away."

"It's not far away at all. We'll be there in no time."

"Just give me- five minutes," he panted, resisting the urge to collapse. 

"I... I want so badly to give you that five minutes but I'm worried about you being out here in the cold too much longer."

"I'm... I'm fine. Just... tired. I'm actually- a bit warm. Must be the- the exercise, huh?" He tried to pass it off as a joke but Logan expressed deep concern. He placed a hand on Patton's forehead, and Patton nearly flinched at how cold it was.

"Patton, you're _freezing_ ," Logan observed as he pulled his hand away. "I'm afraid that you might have hypothermia but I'm not sure, all I know is that we need to get moving."

"I can't," Patton mumbled. "I'm... dying."

"Normally I would say you're being dramatic, but you might actually have a point."

"Go on- without me, Lo," Patton wheezed as he held the back of his hand up to his forehead. "I'm just- slowing you down. Tell- Uncle Thomas and- Emile that I- love them." Logan rolled his eyes at the display.

"Damn it, Patton, I _will_ carry you," he asserted, Patton barking out a laugh in spite of himself. 

"Logan- please."

"What, you think I can't?" Logan asked with the faintest grin.

"I never- said that."

"You were thinking it. Here, I'll prove you wrong."

Logan then carried Patton on his back, Patton's arms around his neck and Logan holding his legs for extra support. They continued on like that, a tired but sincere smile on Patton's face as he rested his chin on Logan's left shoulder.

A minute or so into walking and Patton began humming Winter Wonderland under his breath. Logan gave a short chuckle, though began humming along with him. Their humming began to grow louder until Patton was singing the words gently in Logan's ear with a wide smile on his face.

" _When it snows, ain't it thrillin'? Though you know kids are chillin'. We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way, walkin' in a winter wonderland_."

At that point the song merely repeated the last line, which Logan did end up joining in on. They both began to laugh as they ended the song, Patton trying not to giggle too loudly in Logan's ear.

They soon got to the hill, where Logan stopped. Patton tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows together.

"What is it, Lo?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'll be able to carry you up the hill. Do you think you can walk from here?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

He got down from Logan's back. While he certainly preferred being carried, he was sure he could make it from here to the house, which was a mere hop, skip, and a jump away now.

He and Logan trekked the hill side by side. Patton glanced down at their hands, which were fairly close. He bit his lower lip as he not so subtly brushed Logan's fingers with his own, catching his attention. His cheeks went rosy as he took Patton's hand in his own, their fingers interlocking and twin smiles blossoming upon their lips.

By the time they reached the top of the hill, Patton's legs were burning once more. However, he could also see his uncles' house from here. Hope swirled in his chest and he found himself practically dragging Logan towards the house.

"Patton, slow down," Logan cautioned with a laugh. "You're gonna give yourself an asthma attack."

"It's fine, we're _here_!" Patton rejoiced as they began approaching the house.

They got to the front door and Patton eagerly knocked. The ever familiar sound of Courage barking was oddly encouraging for Patton, but seemed to make Logan tense. Patton gave his hand a reassuring squeeze just as the door opened. He smiled excitedly and gave a quick wave.

"Hi, Uncle Thomas!"


End file.
